You're Supposed to Be Sorry
by ElizabethanRoad
Summary: I guess you're supposed to be sorry for cheating on your boyfriend. I'm not. One Shot. Sequel to You Aren't Supposed to Cheat HrD.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

He's looking at me like this is my fault. Like I meant to do this.

I didn't.

I didn't mean for this to happen. He doesn't believe me.

I didn't intend to cheat on Harry Potter. I was trying so hard to follow the path that everyone wanted me to follow. I was doing what I was supposed to, but it happened anyway. He happened. Draco Malfoy happened.

When Harry saw us, I didn't know what to do. I knew I had to run after him, but I was having trouble tearing myself away from the enemy who I had fallen in love with. I did though. I had to.

So, here we are. My boyfriend is 20 feet across the room and staring at me like I just ruined his life.

God, did I?

I think I'm supposed to be sorry for cheating. I'm not.

"Harry… I…" I try to stutter out something to make him feel better, something to fix this.

"Gosh, Hermione… I don't think I even want to hear it," he replies, shaking his head and sitting on top of a desk.

"But I can… I can explain."

"Really, Hermione? Really? Because I don't think you can."

"Harry, why-"

"Hermione. Stop." He looks like he wants to throw up.

"Please, Harry. Just let me explain this to you!"

"Fine. Talk." I can see his temper coming out. I've got to try to calm him down; I've just got to.

"I…I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. He…he isn't who we though he was. I never wanted to hurt you. That was never intentional. Harry, I do love you. I just…I…" My voice drifted off. I didn't know what else to say to him.

He's looking around the room. I'm trying to think of something, anything, to do or say. This room, the charms room, usually holds a lighthearted familiarity, but today it just looms with darkness. I don't know what to do.

Suddenly, Harry tips his head up to look at me. He's smiling.

"No. You don't. There is no fathomable way," his smile twitches into a grimace, "that you could be in love with me and sleep with fucking Malfoy!" He throws a book from the desk onto the floor. I can almost see the rage flaring in his eyes.

"Harry… that's the thing that you don't understand."

He stares at me again. He looks confused. I don't blame him.

"What?"

"I… I'm not in love with you Harry."

"Hermione, you just said-" He doesn't just look confused now. He looks positively terrified. Harry Potter, terrified. Because of little bookworm Hermione Granger.

"Harry. I said I love you. I love you like I love Ron. And Ginny. But I'm not in love with you. Gosh, Harry, I'm sorry for hurting you." I can't look up from my feet. I'm too afraid to look at him. Too afraid to face him.

"You aren't in love with me."

I finally look up to him. His face is contorted in a mixture of anger, confusion, fear, and pain. I can't respond.

"So, I'm probably correct in assuming that you are in love with Draco Malfoy? And that you aren't even going to apologize for cheating on me." I'm a bit afraid of him now. He looks positively livid.

I nod slightly, "Harry… I can't apologize for doing something that has made my life better I just can't. I can only say I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You're in love with a fucking death eater who doesn't even care about you. Look how Hermione Granger has fallen." His voice has taken a terrifyingly rough edge.

"Harry…why are you talking like this?" I'm practically whimpering.

"Because you need a reality check. You are now the whore of a known death eater," he's yelling now, as he picks up and throws another book. "And in exchange you get to ruin your friendship with me, and in turn probably Ron and Ginny. Way to go. Hermione you have ruined everything!"

"God damn it Harry! I'm not Voldemort!" Shit. I realize the soft spot of just tapped into. My eyes go wide and I immediately regret it. "Oh gosh… Harry I'm so-"

"You might as well be Hermione!" Suddenly, his voice is eerily calm.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're practically on the dark side now! Welcome to your life Granger. You are dating Draco Malfoy. You are connected to the dark side."

"Harry. That's not true. Stop."

"Hermione! Just…Just…" Suddenly his head is in his hands and he's crying. What am I supposed to do? I'm mad at him. I'm sad for him. I'm stuck.

"Why'd you have to do this, 'Mione? I loved you. I thought… I thought we were good."

"Gosh, Harry. I'm so sorry. I can't… I don't… I have no way to make it better. I can't take it back. And I don't think I would if I could. I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me."

"Maybe, Hermione. I just… I need time. I've got to go." He's getting up and walking to the door. He stops and looks back with his hand on the knob.

"Bye Harry." I can feel the tears pouring down my face. I can't help it.

He walks back to me from the door. I reach out to hug him.

He holds me close. I think we both realize that this is the last time we are going to hug comfortably for a while.

I back away slowly, still keeping my hands on his shoulders. Harry looks down at me with pain in his eyes. We simultaneously move towards each other. Our lips meet. We both pull away quickly, with tears in my eyes and pending ones in his.

"Bye." He whispers.

I sit down on the floor with my head between my knees and the tears pour out. I hear the click of the door and a sob escapes my throat.

It's too much. I've done what I needed to. I'm being with the man I love. But, he was right. I've ruined everything in the process.

I hear the door open again, and look up, confused, to see Draco walking towards me.

I stand up quickly and walk to meet him. As we get to each other, he collects me in his arms and holds me close. I cry against his chest, feeling my life crash around my head.

"Thank you." I hear him whisper from above me.

I look up, baffled.

"For what?"

"You left him, for me." He looks over my head and out the window. I can see relief in his eyes.

"I think, more appropriately, he left me. But its over, you're right."

"Good." He smiles, "I mean, oh gosh I'm sorry. Its not good."

"Its ok," I reply staring into the gray-blue depths that I had fallen in love with, "Its… its fine. It is."

"Good."

Suddenly, Draco's arms tighten intensely around me and his lips meet mine. I feel the familiar fire course through my body at the contact. I break away to look up at him again.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm in love with you."

He responds by capturing my lips with his and burning my body. His tongue tingles over my lips and then enters.We're kissing like crazy. His touch takes away my pain. Within seconds, our shirts are off. He's more gentle then usual. He senses that I'm still upset. Its amazing, how perfect we are together. We slept together, right then and there, and the recently dark and dreary was once again filled with light and happiness, eradicating the bad memories.

God, I love him.

I guess, I'm supposed to be sorry. But kissing Draco Malfoy, I know more than ever that I'm not.

The End.

A/N. Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
